Angel Eyes
by Jaheira1000
Summary: There is a war happening between heaven and earth, and only the missing prince of angels can end it. But who is he? YAOI! Main pairings RayKai TysonMax! Rating may change later! Ch5 up now!
1. Chapter 1: My Only Angel

Jaheira1000: Here it is people! My newest fic!

Kai: Even though she has three others to finish…

Jaheira1000: -Glares at Kai-

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Never has been, never will be!

Warnings: Yaoi, Language. This fic is not meant to offend religious people.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ANGEL EYES:**

**CHAPTER ONE: My Only Angel**

_For centuries, people believed heaven and hell to be just as they are mentioned. Good and evil. White and black. Complete opposites. In truth, this was not exactly true. There were gray areas in between that both sides strove to ignore. In heaven, a great event was celebrated. The angels' king was soon going to be a father. This was a truly momentous occasion. As the child was born, a great celebration was organized. Sadly, as the angels looked up to see their new prince, the demons attack. The reason was simple. This child was no ordinary angel. He would be powerful. He would have the power to end the war between the two races. This was all determined by a legacy made by the greatest seers of both races. As a battle raged on, the queen sent him down to earth. This was a desperate move as everyone knew. If an angel is sent to earth, they would have to live as a mortal once more. Only after his life on earth ended would their prince be able to return to them. Another problem was the fact that if he became truly evil, then he might not end up back in heaven. So it was that the newly born angel prince was sent to earth, with nothing but a locket. Upon that locket, the child's chosen name was engraved. The name that his people never got to hear…_

"I'm boooooored!" Isn't that just a terrible noise to have to listen to? Pity the Blade-breakers. Pity them greatly. Why you ask? Simple. They had been forced to listen to Tyson Granger's whining for the past half-hour. Needless to say, they were losing patience fast.

"Would you shut up!" This came from the normally calm neko-jin, Ray Kon.

"But I'm bored!" The team leader Kai Hiwitari gritted his teeth. Maybe if he ignored it the annoyance would disappear? No such luck. After two more minutes of Tyson's whining, he snapped.

"Okay, you're bored. Does it look like I give a damn? No? Then stop bugging me!" The only change this outburst wrought, was to bring Max Mizuhara and Kenny (AN: What's his surname?) aka Chief, running. Bouncing energetically on his usual sugar high, Max started to join Tyson in his whining. A sugar-high person was not meant to be indoors! With his customary 'hn', Kai left the room. Sighing, Ray turned to Tyson and Max.

"Listen Guys, I'm all for going out and doing something fun, but pissing off Kai is not the way to go." Looking sheepish, the two boys apologized and shuffled their feet uncomfortably. Making their way upstairs fifteen minutes later, they all resigned themselves to half an hour of groveling before Kai would forgive them.

Now the breakers are staying in Japan in their respective homes. Ray is staying with Tyson because he doesn't have a home in Japan, and Kai is staying with him because, even though he would never admit it, he couldn't stand living alone in that huge mansion just yet. After his grandfather was sent to prison, Kai had inherited all Voltaire's wealth.

Upon reaching Kai's room, Ray motioned for the others to stay where they were. He would probably have a better chance of convincing Kai if they weren't there. He could hear mumbling from inside the room. Moving into the room soundlessly, Ray made his way over to the bed. Looking into the other boys face, he was surprised to see him asleep. The oddest thing about it was the fact that he seemed to be having a nightmare...

_Kai's dream (Kai's POV):_

_Looking up, I notice creatures of all shapes and sizes. Demons, flying around. Among them, there are angels. Have I gone crazy? I look around, noting the fact that I am in a palace of some sort. It seems sort of familiar. Like a place I saw and then forgot. I hear a scream behind me. A beautiful angel is running away from a patch of demons. She's holding a baby. As she runs, I can see the demons catching up. I see her praying and chanting. Just as they caught up, a blinding light surrounds her and the child. The light blinds both me and them. As the light disappears, so does the baby. The woman looks sad, but relieved. As the demons move towards her in anger, other angels crowd in, driving the enemy back. I feel darkness spiraling towards me as someone shakes me. I'm waking up, but the last thing I see is that baby wearing a locket..._

_End Kai's dream (Normal POV):_

Ray starts shaking Kai's shoulder as gently as he could, calling the other teen's name. Seeing that this has no effect, he shakes harder, calls louder. After a few moments, Kai sits up, his eyes wide, his hand groping for his chest. He watched Kai slowly come back to reality.

"Hey, are you okay man? You seemed out of it. You seemed to be having a nightmare." Even though he didn't show it, Ray could tell that his dream had shaken him.

"I'm fine. Did you want something?" The blunt question brought Ray's original mission back to mind and he answered somewhat uncomfortably.

"Yeah, we were hoping we could go out and do something, since there's nothing to do here." Sighing slightly Kai asked.

"Did you guys already have somewhere in mind?"

"Yeah, sort of. We thought maybe we could go to the park for a while, and when it gets a bit darker we could go clubbing or something."

"Fine, but we should probably come back here to get ready for the clubbing. I don't know about you, but I don't have any clubbing clothes that'll stay whole if we go to the park with Tyson and Max." Ray started flushing slightly at Kai's choice of words. He had a bit of a crush on the sexy captain. Yes. Ray Kon was NOT in love with Mariah. Why? He was gay. One hundred percent gay. The only problem was that a small crush had grown into a full-out love for the slate-haired teen. Another interesting thing that he noted, was the fact that Kai was actually younger than most of them. Ray, Tyson and Max were all turning eighteen, while Kenny and Kai were both only turning seventeen. Kenny was actually two months older than Kai.

After finding out that bit of information from the Chief, the others had constantly teased him. It was two years after the BEGA incident. While most of them had changed physically, most things stayed the same. Ray looked pretty much the same, but he had experienced a number of growth spurts, making him the tallest person in the team. Surprisingly, the second tallest was now Kenny. He had REALLY had growth spurts. Max and Tyson only grew a few centimeters each, which also left Kai as the shortest member of the team. It was ironic that the captain, who used to be the tallest, was now not only the youngest, but also the shortest member of the group. The others also looked slightly older, while he looked exactly the same. This had puzzled them all slightly though. He fortunately still had his strength and his death-glare. These two things helped him maintain his dignity (What was left of it. O.o). One thing that really got to Kai was the fact that, in spite of his muscles and finely toned body, he seemed slightly feminine and fragile. These attributes attracted great crowds of both girls and guys. These characteristics were brought to the fore thanks to his new style.

Kai preferred to wear black nowadays. It didn't matter what type of clothes, as long as they were all black with trimmings of crimson to match his eyes. This contrasted with his pale skin, which brought out the fragile look. Bringing his thoughts back to the present situation, Ray observed Kai searching frantically for something through his bag. After a while, he saw him hold up a small locket. It was gold and had something inscribed on it. As Ray leaned closer, he saw Kai fiddle with it.

"What are you doing?" Kai turned his head slightly.

"I just noticed. It looks like this locket can open." As he spoke, the tiny object fell open. They were shocked to hear a soft voice singing. It was a very nice lullaby. As the locket fell silent, Kai closed it and hung it around his neck. Deciding against asking Kai about the locket, the two made their way outside where the others were waiting. Little did they know this outing would change the lives of many...

The breakers were in the park. As they made their way through the lush forest area, they noticed less and less people around. Eventually, they reached a large clearing. This was a place that the team had discovered by accident. They were pretty much the only people who knew it was there. They all plopped themselves down on the ground. Kai silently separated himself from his team, making his way to a small lake he had found a little way down. The breakers sat there for twenty minutes or so, before they heard the slightest sound of flapping. As the noise came closer, they jumped to their feet. Something was heading towards them! Just as they managed to scramble to their feet, a group of some thirty people landed in the clearing around them. They looked very forbidding, but the thing that really stunned them, was the fact that all of these people had pure white wings. One, obviously the leader, stepped forward before inspecting the features of each child before him carefully. Turning towards his companions, he gave the slightest shake of his head. An air of depression seemed to settle over these people. Tyson (Obviously) was the first person to recollect the few wits he had.

"Can we help you?" Looking at him, the leader walked up to him and seemed to consider his words.

"My name is Joseph. We are...looking for somebody" Ray wrinkled his brow before asking.

"Who are you looking for?" To his surprise, Joseph before him looked exceedingly uncomfortable.

"We are searching for our prince." All the breakers face-faulted. Max bounced around energetically.

"How did you manage to lose a prince?"

"We didn't lose him." Seeing the puzzled look on the children's faces, he sighed. He slowly started telling them the story of the mortal prince. They couldn't believe their ears. Angels? Demons? A baby prince? This was all very confusing at first, but now that he could think again, he realized that they should probably let Kai know what's happening.

"Before we go, I was just wondering about something. How were you planning to identify the prince when you find him?" Max chirped. Looking at his companions, Joseph answered.

"Well, on his seventeenth birthday, he will regain his wings."

"Don't you even know his name?" Ray asked surprised.

"Well, the king and queen had already chosen a name, but before they could tell us what it was, we were attacked. They wouldn't tell us afterwards, because they didn't even know if he kept the name they gave him."

"But if nobody knows the name they wanted him to have, how could he have that name?" Ray enquired.

"When he was sent to earth, he was wearing a locket on which his name was engraved. That is the only other proof that he is indeed the prince." Ray shook his head, taking it all in.

"By the way, if you can, try to hide your wings. It's not a common sight around here." At his words, they all folded their wings, which seemed to disappear into their backs. He slowly started making his way to the lake where Kai was relaxing. Slowly, they all followed him...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaheira1000: What do you guys think? Let me know if there are any warnings I should add. Please review! Ja ne:P


	2. Chapter 2: The Prince

Jaheira1000: Here we go! Another update! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: As if!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 2: The Prince

Kai was relaxing against a tree, watching the clear surface of the water. He sighed. For the first time in weeks, he felt calm. However, just as he started fully relaxing, he heard a number of people heading towards him. Hiding slightly behind the tree, he was shocked to see Ray leading a group of about thirty people towards him. Stepping silently from behind the tree, he came towards Ray. As he saw Joseph, he froze. He had seen that man before. He was one of the angels who had helped that woman in his dream. What did this mean?

Ray had finally seen Kai's approach. He also noticed the glance he shot at Joseph and the way he froze. What was going on? As Joseph stepped forward and introduced himself, Kai snapped himself back to the present. He narrowed his eyes slightly as they told him about the dream. Thinking about what was hanging around his neck, under his shirt made him nervous. It was probably just a coincidence, but the dream he had, made him nervous. It just all seemed to fit together too perfectly. As all these thoughts were rushing through his head, the others watched him. He suddenly made a decision.

"Where are you going to stay until you find your so-called prince?" The angels looked at each other uncomfortably.

"We're not sure."

"Tyson!"

"Yeah Kai?"

"Will your grandfather mind converting the dojo for a few nights?"

"Not at all, why?"

"They need a place to stay right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Sooo, if we convert the dojo, there will at least be a bed for each of them."  
"Oh! I get it now!" Shaking his head, Kai noticed Joseph trying to get his attention. Kai nodded to show he was listening.

"Well, we won't need to impose on you for long, because the prince's birthday is tomorrow. His wings will start growing at midnight tonight." Kai's face paled slightly, but nobody noticed. Nobody in the team knew it, but Kai's birthday was the next day. Kenny knew, but Kai had threatened Dizzy if he ever dared to tell the others. They only knew which month his birthday was, since he was two months younger than Kenny. Almost as if on cue, Tyson remembered what month it was.

"Hey guys, that reminds me. It's Kai's birthday this month isn't it?" The others all nodded and looked at the blader in question. Joseph and the other angels all perked up at this piece of information. Was it possible? Looking closely, they tried to gauge his reaction, but his mask was in place, as beautifully blank as always. They watched as the others tried to wheedle the date out of him, but he refused to tell them. As they watched in amazement, he silenced them all with a glare, and with a 'hn' started making his way back to the dojo.

After a stormy meeting with Tyson's grandfather, all the angels were spread out on mattresses on the floor. They were discussing ways and means of finding their prince in the morning. They had no idea how to find him come morning. They had been planning to search from the air, but as Ray pointed out, they would stick out too much. Finally, getting frustrated, Tyson said.

"We'll just have to wait and see what happens." Nodding in agreement, the angels couldn't stop their eyes from straying from the clock. Being his usual social self, Kai had made his way to his room the moment they returned from the park. The Breakers were also glancing at the clock every now and then, but as it came closer, none of them could tear their eyes away. Ten to twelve. Five to. Two minutes left. One. Ten seconds. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. Suddenly, they all heard a blood-curdling scream from Kai's room. Falling all over themselves, they rushed to his room, only to find him writhing in pain on the bed. He was thrashing around as if he was being electrocuted. Stepping forward, Ray knelt next to Kai, trying to get him to calm down.

"Kai! What's wrong? What's happening?" Kai stopped thrashing, but was trembling from pain. Looking up at Ray, his face contorted with agony, he answered.

"M-M-My b-ack." He had scarcely managed to choke out these words before a fresh scream was torn from his throat. Looking at each other, the others were helpless. They didn't know what to do. Kai was the strong one who helped the other when they were hurt or sick. They didn't know how to help him. As they watched in horror, a screen of light and wind surrounded Kai, blocking him from their sight. They heard the sound of tearing, and bones cracking. Finally with a last scream of pure agony, the chaos disappeared revealing an unconscious Kai. The thing that stood out however, was the fact that he had two wings on his back. They were the same slate colour as the front part of his hair, with strains of midnight blue running through them. The angels gasped. Their prince! It was him! Rushing forward, they pushed Ray aside and knelt down beside him, before gently turning him around. They each managed to place a hand on his back, where blood was still trickling from. The Breakers realized in horror that they must literally have ripped out of his back. As they watched, the angels all started glowing, and the injury caused by his newly grow wings slowly faded. As the pain faded, Kai woke up slowly. Blinking dazedly, he looked around with a cute confused look on his face.

"What happened? I remember pain and…" Whipping his head around fast, he noticed the wings on his back. His face paled so fast, they thought he was gonna pass out again. By sheer strength of will, he managed to force back the darkness. Looking at Joseph, he asked.

"What happened? Why do I have wings? Why do they look like that? How do I get rid of them?" Chuckling slightly, he answered.

"Well, you reached your seventeenth birthday. That means that you are our prince. You have wings because you are an angel. As for why they look like that, you are different from normal angels. We don't know how or why, but you are. You can't get rid of them, but if you like I can teach you how to use them and hide them your majesty." After this somewhat lengthy answer, Kai started looking upset. What the hell was going on? Wings? Prince? ANGEL? What had these people been smoking? Did he have some too? Because he had definitely seen those wings, but how was that possible? He struggled up from the bed, shrugging off all the hands on his back. He rubbed at his eyes trying to clear his thoughts. Almost as if by instinct, he rose and walked out the, leaving the occupants of the dojo staring after him in stunned silence.

After realizing what he was doing, they all rushed out. They made it outside just in time to see him spread his wings. In the sunlight they were absolutely beautiful. He truly looked like the angel they said he was. His wings came down to frame his small body. His brow was furrowed as if in thought. After a moment's contemplation, he made a decision. He spread his wings once more, but this time he flapped them once whilst jumping lightly. To their amazement, he seemed to naturally know how to fly. As he rose through the air, the other angels unfurled their wings. He almost seemed to sense this, since he turned around and dove down towards them. They relaxed their wings, thinking he was coming down to land. This assumption was very short-lived. He did swoop down to where they were, but all he did was to scoop up Ray and fly away with him. Ray blinked in shock at what had just happened. Kai had simply picked him up and started flying away with him. The explanation was a whispered statement.

"I need to talk to you." Nothing more, and nothing less. As they swept across the sky, the other angels began following them. Without warning, Kai's pace drastically increased. Looking over his shoulder, Ray noticed the other angels struggling to keep up. He led them into the forest and began flying low, weaving through the trees. By doing this they either had to follow him while flying low or stay up above and lose him. Watching Kai loop through the trees, a person would think he had trained using his wings all his life. They couldn't, however, keep up with his unbelievable speed. All they could do was watch as the two disappeared into the sky…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaheira1000: There you have it people! Remember to leave a review on your way out! Ja ne:P


	3. Chapter 3: Feelings Revealed

Jaheira1000: OMG I am SOOOO sorry guys. I would have updated faster but I had a back operation cause I was in a car accident. I finally managed to update again though so here it is! Thanx to all who reviewed! Love ya!

Disclaimer: Not mine. –sobs pathetically-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER THREE: Feelings Revealed

After flying in silence for a while, Kai swooped down to land in a clearing far away from the dojo. He carefully put Ray down and sat down next to him as if nothing unusual had happened. He calmly folded his wings back as if he had used them for years instead of minutes. Ray was the first to break the silence.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"This." Kai waved an arm to indicate his wings. He looked Ray dead in the eye.

"What do I do now? I don't know how to deal with all of this Ray."

"I know, but what other choice do you have. We…I'll help you get through this." Kai shocked Ray by giving him a small smile.

"Thanks Ray. That's why I wanted to talk to you. I know I'm a cold bastard most of the time, but you are always still willing to try and help me. I've betrayed you guys so many times. You were the only one who didn't try to press me for the reasons, but if you had I would have told you. I wouldn't have told the others…only you. Tomorrow I'll probably be back to the cold bastard I was, but for now I need to talk to you."

"Kai, you don't have to tell me anything."

"No Ray. You of all people deserve answers. I always went back to my grandfather's side, but it was never for the power or for Black Dranzer. After my grandmother died my grandfather changed. He became cold and cruel. I always believed he would come back, but he never did. His spirit died with my grandmother's body. Only after you guys rescued me from the ice did I realize that." Ray felt his heart breaking with each word Kai spoke. He couldn't imagine having to choose between friends and family.

He had often wondered what had happened to make Kai so cold and skeptical towards life. Knowing what he did now, he thought it was a wonder Kai hadn't turned out completely bitter and evil. He knew that the only reason Kai was talking to him was because it had all become too much for him, and he simply needed to vent. He that Kai wouldn't act any differently towards him afterwards, but he still felt honored that Kai would choose him to confide in. He knew his feelings for the slate-haired blader would never be returned, but he had to get it off his chest. He felt that telling Kai in this soft mood would be the best.

Turning his face towards Kai, he realized the other teen had done the same resulting in their faces being only centimeters apart. 'Actions speak louder than words' Was Ray's only thought before he leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Kai was at first too shocked to move, but slowly he felt himself relax and respond.

Ray was more than surprised to feel Kai increasing the pressure on their lips, but he wasn't about to complain. Wrapping his arms around Kai's slim waist, he dragged the Phoenix into his lap, before nipping softly at Kai's lower lip. He gasped and opened his mouth allowing Ray access to it. After mapping out his mouth carefully, Ray leaned back panting slightly seeing Kai do the same. They both blushed lightly and the silence stretched on. Kai was the first to break the tension.

"So I take it you like me too?" Ray sweatdropped. How could Kai have missed it?

"No Kai, I don't like you…I love you." Seeing the pink tint still visible on Kai's pale cheekbones made Ray smirk. He naturally conveniently forgot about his own evident blush. They smiled at each other slightly before standing up. Kai wordlessly spread his wings and held out his arms for Ray who stepped into them. Fixing his face with its usual blank look, Kai took off ready to face the rest of his team. They would probably scream and shout, then ask where he went followed by a long 'lecture' about how he should tell them where he's going, especially if he's going to take Ray with him.

That angel Joseph would also probably have a few things to get off his chest, but Kai didn't care. He had Ray, and that's all he ever wanted. He was clever enough to realize that there would be big problems due to the fact that he was an angel and all, but he didn't really care. All he wanted was to be with Ray, and he would manage it by any means necessary. The only reason he would give up Ray was if Ray himself didn't want a relationship anymore. 'Bring it on!' He thought to himself while taking off, not noticing the pair of shadowed eyes following his every movement…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaheira1000: There you go my peeps. I will be updating more regularly now since I got my computer perks back! Remember to review if you want me to update sooner! Ja ne :P


	4. Chapter 4: A BIG Problem

Jaheira1000: Here you go peeps. Sorry it took so long to get it up…I lost internet access. Gomen! Anyway…I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I wish…

**Dedication: This Chapter is dedicated to KaiLover2006, Lioku and Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner. Thanx 4 getting me off my behind guys!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER FOUR: A BIG Problem

After flying in silence for a while, Ray decided to break it with a question.

"What are we gonna tell the others?" Kai nearly dropped him in surprise, but managed to compose himself.

"You can tell them whatever you like. I don't care if they know we're together, but I would prefer to wait a bit. I think the team has enough adjusting to do thanks to this." He lightly gestured to his wings. Ray nodded absently. Kai had a very good point. If the team kept getting more shocks piled onto them they wouldn't be able to keep going.

Suddenly, Kai leaned to the side and picked up his pace. His movements were none too soon because at that moment a streak of warm light came flashing past were they had been only moments ago.

Looking back, they saw a number of winged creatures, but these were very different from the angels. They had leathery wings like bats, and their features were much darker.

Angels tended to have lightly coloured hair and eyes, whereas the creatures following him were the exact opposites. They even dressed in dark colours.

Feeling that this group boded ill for his future, Kai decided a tactical retreat would be in order. He swooped down in the direction of the Dojo. He had a feeling that they wouldn't keep following him if he got close enough to the group of angels staying there.

Unfortunately, Kai's intentions were thwarted by another group of the creatures who had obviously been waiting for him to come back. Seeing it as his only method of escape, Kai dove down into the sanctuary of the trees. As he flitted between the trees, he noticed that these creatures had a higher expectance of his abilities than the angels had. They were staying on his tail.

Knowing that these creatures were chasing only him, Kai made what he felt to be the best decision in this situation. He dumped Ray into a tree with thick foliage successfully hiding him before the creatures came flinging by.

Blinking dazedly, Ray realized exactly what Kai had just done.

He felt a large number of emotions with worry and anger at the front. His concern was that Kai might be hurt, and anger was because Kai had pushed him to safety while taking all the danger with him.

Somewhere at the back of his mind was a niggling doubt that Kai would be able to move more freely without a passenger, but he was in no mood to be reasonable. He carefully made his way out of the tree, and followed the vague sounds he heard from up ahead…

Meanwhile, Kai was getting desperate. He was trying to head for the Dojo, but these creatures kept blocking him, forcing him to change direction and head deeper into the forest.

With an ill sense of foreboding, Kai flew into a clearing in the forest. He realized suddenly that this was what they were planning all along. They had been trying to lead him into a trap, but he realized this too late. As he flew into the clearing two of those beams of energy hit his wings. A pain beyond anything ripped through his body and he crashed into the ground rolling a few times before coming to a stop. He ignored the screaming pain in his wings and lifted himself onto his hands, hoisting himself onto his feet. He stood upright shakily before lifting his head proudly.

He would not bow to these creatures. As he stood awaiting their next attack, nothing came. He noticed the large number of creatures landing around him in a circle. He noticed one of them coming forward.

This creature was obviously in charge of these creatures. He held his head at a proud angle. He had dark blue hair swept into a surprisingly neat bun at the back of his head, sharp features, and shadowed eyes. He stopped a few feet away from Kai before addressing him.

"Your highness, I am the demon Kurasu, or Kuro to my friends. I apologize for all we have done as well as what I am about to do." With that, he made a signal to one of the others. Kai suddenly crumpled as something hit him from behind, but the demon caught him before he hit the ground…

Ray reached the clearing just as the large group of creatures took off. He immediately ran forward, but he was too late. As he watched helplessly from the ground, they carried away his love.

He saw Kai's crumpled form being carried by one of the creatures, and he tried futilely to reach them, shouting in his fear. They were too far away to hear his shouts and all he could do was to watch them carry Kai away. After a moment of self-pity, he realized that if he let the angels know soon enough then maybe they would be able to help!

Turning away from the clearing, he started running as fast as he could. As he kept moving, he was cursing himself.

'If only I had been faster in reaching Kai, if only Kai hadn't had me as a passenger right from the beginning maybe he would have gotten away. If only…'

Ray was so deep in thought, he almost ran right past the Dojo. As it was, he came to a stop against Tyson, resulting in an undignified tangle of limbs as they both hit the ground. After managing to untangle themselves, the other occupants of the Dojo had already come outside having heard the noise.

Joseph was the first person to inquire about Kai's whereabouts, and it was with a heavy heart that Ray told them what had happened. The angels' reactions were unexpected though. They all started glowing with either soft golden or silver light, differing with their gender apparently. After glowing for a few moments, they exchanged concerned looks. Ray immediately sensed something was wrong and didn't hesitate with asking questions.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you trying to find him?" The angels looked at him gravely before Joseph answered him.

"Well, normally we would be able to track the prince based on his life force, but it seems he must have found a mate." Ray paled slightly.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, an angel's life force only becomes hidden from other angels when he or she finds their mate. This is usually when they share a kiss with their soul mate. Unfortunately, this means that the only person capable of finding him right now is his mate." Ray grimaced slightly thinking 'So much for not telling anyone.' He motioned to Joseph that he wanted a private word with him. After moving a safe distance away from the others, he explained what had occurred between him and Kai while they were away.

This was all done with a hearty blush. Joseph simply nodded while he spoke. When Ray was done explaining Joseph observed him grimly.

"This means that only you can find him. You'll have to guide us. We can take care of the rest" Ray faltered slightly.

"But HOW do I trace him?"  
"Don't worry. I'll explain it as we fly." It was with this statement that Ray had to be satisfied. He looked around without seeing. 'Here I come Kai'…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jahiera1000: There u go people! Do remember to R&R! Ja ne:P


	5. Chapter 5: Frustration and Confusion

Jaheira1000: Hey there everybody. Sorry it took so long to update, but I had to go for another back op (Stupid accident), but I managed to finish this in time for Christmas, even though I was cutting it a bit close.

Disclaimer: As if…I wish they would stop rubbing it in our faces…

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO LIOKU. YOU ASKED ME TO UPDATE SO NICELY :P**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER FIVE: Frustration and Confusion

Meanwhile, Kai was floating in a sea of darkness.

'What happened?' he thought dazedly. Looking around in the darkness he saw nothing. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he tried to remember what happened, but all he heard was a faint buzzing and then a voice.

"No my Lord, he shouldn't remember a thing." Then another, darker, voice.

"Very good. Now we will mold him into our own ruler. This war will not be lost."

"Absolutely my Lord. Oh…it appears he's waking up." Sure enough, Kai had started cracking his eyes open. He attempted weakly to sit up, but was forced by a wave of pain and nausea to lie back down. After his vision had cleared a bit he saw two creatures standing near the bed he was lying in.

The one was a dark grey colour with black leathery wings and bright red eyes. The second was slightly larger and his skin was a dark maroon also with the same wings and, surprisingly, bright green eyes. He hesitated slightly before asking.

"Where am I?" The larger of the two creatures came forward slightly with a smile.

"You're in my home. You were injured and found by some of my men, so we decided to bring you in and heal your wounds." As he spoke, Kai realized it was the darker voice from before.

He thought some more before speaking again.

"Well thanks I guess. My name is…my name is…" Kai's face turned blank in his confusion.

'Why can't I remember my name?' Seeing the boy's confusion the creature stepped in.

"You did have a concussion when we found you so it's possible that you may have amnesia. For now let us call you…Hikari!" (A\N: Those who guess where I got that get cookies!)

"Hikari?" The demon grinned, revealing sharp fangs.

"It is a Japanese word for light." Dawning floated across his face.

"All right, but what is Japanese?" The demon lord laughed his delight.

"Don't worry my friend, I will tell you everything…"

Ray was frustrated. Not frustrated as in stamping your foot and shouting. Oh no, he was way beyond foot stamping. He felt pretty much like tearing his hair out to relieve some of his feelings.

The angels had explained it three times, but he still couldn't get the hang of how he was supposed to trace Kai.

He once squirmed so much that Joseph dropped him and had raced after him in order to stop him from outright killing himself and turning into an unbecoming splat on the sidewalk.

Heaving a sigh, Joseph tried explaining it to Ray again, but the neko-jin was far to stressed to pay heed to his words. Finally the angels' patience snapped and he landed abruptly, dropping his passenger on the cement.

After rubbing his protesting rear Ray turned to face Joseph.

"What the hell did I do to deserve that?!?" Without a word Joseph picked him up and shook him like a rag doll. Once that was done, he took a deep breath.

"WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP STRESSING AS IF THE WORLD HAS COME TO AN END?!? YOU'RE ONLY MAKING IT WORSE. IF YOU REALLY CARE ABOUT THE PRINCE THEN START FOCUSSING ON HOW YOU CAN FIND HIM INSTEAD OF STRESSING YOURSELF OUT TO THE POINT THAT YOU BECOME USELESS!" Ray blinked a few times, taking in the lecture that had just been dealt to him in a very harsh manner. He then realized that he had a point. He had been so stressed about whether or not Kai was alright he hadn't been paying attention to the main issue which was FINDING Kai. He smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks Joseph."

"Not a problem." Was the reply from the now smiling angel.

"Now let us find our prince." Ray nodded happily as Joseph lifted them into the air. Ray sweatdropped before speaking again.

"Uh…Joseph?"

"Yes Ray?"

"Could you please tell me how to find Kai again? I seem to have forgotten what you said…"

After another exasperated explanation from Joseph, and Ray actually listening, they set off again to find Kai. Closing his eyes, Ray tried to focus on the tiny pulse of life within him.

After grasping that he tried searching further for another life force which was equally as important to his survival. After searching fruitlessly for a while, he found a small pinprick of light. He spoke in a soft dazed voice.

"I found him..but…it's faint. He's very far away…and he's moving." This drew a frown from Joseph but he said nothing.

Ray's eyes suddenly snapped open, but you could see he wasn't focusing on anything around him. His voice suddenly snapped into a harsher tone.

"Turn left here!" Obeying the frigid demand Joseph ducked his wings in and turned sharply. Something told him that following Ray's commands when he was like this was their best hope of finding their prince.

What Joseph hadn't mentioned was that most bonds could only take you to a nearby radius of where their partner was. The distance varied, depending on the strength of the love between partners.

He was very surprised when he realized that Ray was so confident in his directions, even while giving very detailed instructions to keep them on exactly the right course. This was proving slightly difficult since the target they were searching for seemed to be moving around.

This piece of information disturbed him greatly, but he couldn't find a valid reason for his present unease.

'This is probably just an over-reaction to the fact that the prince has been kidnapped on the day we found him'.

However, in spite of the reassurances he dealt himself, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was horribly wrong.

Joseph shook his head once more to clear it of these depressing thoughts, but it didn't seem to be working.

"Joseph…is something wrong?" The angel looked into Ray's amber eyes. There was no sense in alarming everybody else when it was probably just paranoia. He answered after pasting a false smile on his face.

"Everything's fine Ray."

"Oh…okay." Had he known that Ray was having the same concerns, he might have paid more heed to them. It's just a pity he didn't know…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaheira1000: There you go. Hope you liked it. Does this qualify as a cliffhanger? R&R on your way out please! Ja ne:P


End file.
